


Wedding crash

by OliveBranch_10



Series: The 100 prompts (one shots) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Cunnilingus, F/F, Licking, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, i have no idea how to tag smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked: Lexa and Clarke and 22 cx (I forgot their ship name)<br/>22: two miserable people meeting at a wedding au<br/>-<br/>Clarke had no idea where all her friends were, typical. One minute she’s talking to Miller and she takes some of the way to tiny food thingies from a waitress and ‘poof’ gone. Honestly she loved Octavia like a sister but throwing a wedding this big, please no more. Leaning against a wall she drowns her champagne. “You seem like you’re having fun.” </p>
<p>Clarke jumped up. “Holy shit, hi !” standing in front of her stood a beautiful girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding crash

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt!   
> Find me here: johnmcrphy.tumblr.com

Clarke had no idea where all her friends were, typical. One minute she’s talking to Miller and she takes some of the way to tiny food thingies from a waitress and ‘poof’ gone. Honestly she loved Octavia like a sister but throwing a wedding this big, please no more. Leaning against a wall she drowns her champagne. “You seem like you’re having fun.” 

Clarke jumped up. “Holy shit, hi !” standing in front of her stood a beautiful girl. “I’m Clarke.” She shook the girls hand. “I’m from Octavia’s side.” The girl laughed. “Lexa, from Lincoln’s side.” The shared a smile and Clarke felt her stomach make a backflip, god Lexa was beautiful. “thank you.” Clarke eyes widened. “Did i say that out loud?” Lexa nodded still smiling. “God that’s embarrassing, true but still embarrassing.” Clarke scratched the back of her head, she knew her face was probably on fire. “Well if it helps, i find you very beautiful too.” 

Was Lexa blushing? Clarke could feel herself hoping that maybe this girl could throw her life upside down, in a good way.  
"So you want some champagne?"

- ~~  
~~

"Clarke are you sure this is a good idea?" Lexa huffed the words in Clarke’s neck while her hand slowly moved underneath Clarke’s dress."Of course, it always works out in the movies." She slipped her fingers in Lexa’s pants, good god she could rock a suit but Clarke couldn’t wait to get her out of it. Lexa pushed her in a toilet cabin and locked the door. She grinned at Clarke and dropped down on her knees. "Lexa-" "Shhh Clarke, let me please." Quick fingers pulled her panties down and on reflex Clarke pulled up her dress to her midriff. Watching Lexa kiss a soft kiss on her thigh made her moan. The kisses moved closer and closer to her core and finally she licked her labia, softly at first but after a second or two she started sucking and licking feverishly. "Oh my god Lexa." Clarke tugged at Lexa’s hair when she felt two fingers enter her, moving quickly while Lexa sucked hard on her clit. "oh my god, oh lord. Fuck Lexa!" and with a loud moan she came, clenching down on the fingers inside of her and pulling at Lexa’s complex hairdo.

Pulling Lexa up to kiss her Clarke immediately started opening her trousers. “Clarke.” Lexa breathed softly against her cheek when she finally moved her fingers inside Lexa. “More please.” Slowly she pushed in a third finger and when Lexa groaned loudly Clarke started to slowly move them. “Yes, oh yes.” Lexa kissed her and Clarke moaned, tasting herself on Lexa’s tongue. Moving away to take a deep breath, she pushed her thumb hard on Lexa’s clit, who moaned hard and loud. “Again, come on Clarke again.” Pressing her thumb hard and moving her fingers rapidly, she moved to kiss Lexa’s neck. “God your amazing.” Looking at Lexa’s flushed face and unfocused eyes Clarke started moving her thumb in slow circles and Lexa was gone, with a loud sigh she came.  
They both stared at each other and slowly started to giggle. Holding each other close and kissing softly on the lips a voice broke through their happy bubble.

"You two about done there?"

_(The next family marriage is that of Clarke and Lexa and when people ask how they met, they giggle and glance at each other, but they never answer.)_


End file.
